This invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a wire terminating arrangement using a split barrel terminal.
The so-called split barrel connector wherein the slot is longitudinally located in the barrel terminal is widely used since it offers a number of advantages. Among them are quick connect or insulation displacement convenience for easy use with reliability. High density packing is also featured as well as adaptability to modular construction.
Such conveniences translate into installation and maintenance cost savings particularly in a connecting block application for distributing frames in a telephone central office. The connecting block is used on a main distributing frame to provide a semipermanent cross-connection between a cable pair and a line terminal. Such cross-connections are being changed with ongoing frequency to provide constant rearrangement of the loop plant associated with a typical central office. Unfortunately, the convenience features of conventional connecting arrangements are centered around establishing connections, but in the usual case as connections are being established other connections are to be eliminated. Accordingly, a significant need exists for providing a convenient disconnect feature without compromising the convenience of establishing connections.